Concerns and Truths
by animefan021513
Summary: Arthur is king now and Merlin wants to tell him about his magic so he goes to Kilghara for adivse, who tells him he's going to have to find a way to reveal it somehow...meanwhile Arthur is concerned about how his servant has been acting lately...how will both problems be solved? Read and find out! :) and please review :)


"Hello young warlock. Always a pleasure to be summoned by you so close to the castle that wants me dead." Kilghara smarted off at Merlin who needed his advice on something, yet again. "What is it you need?"

"It's Arthur."

"Isn't it always?"

Merlin now sensing...sass...in the great dragon looks up at him questioningly. "Have I done something to make you angry?"

"No but you only ever call me when it involves Arthur. And you shout so loud I'm curious as to how nobody has noticed you yet." He chuckles. "So what is it?"

"He is finally king. Uther is dead. I still haven't told him I have magic. I dont know what I'm supposed to do. He is still against magic and I dont think he likes me all that much. I think he tolerates me at best...I do know he likes me better than George. So..."

"You called me here in such an urgent manner to ask me to tell you how to reveal your magic to your King? I'm afraid I dont have an answer for you. Something like that...for someone like Arthur who was trained to hate all manner of magic...That cannot be freely given bluntly. It has to be something he doscovers on his own. The only other way were if he were dying and had no choice but to listen to you. Alas, I do not see that happening."

"So he has to find out I have magic?"

"Indeed, but I wouldn't go purposefully doing your magic in front of him when he's around other citizens. they may see it and already judge you harshly for it. If the young King discovers it when you two are alone, that would be best."

"Right, I'll just go tell the King that we need some alone time together. Yeah no problem. I dont think he'll have my head on the chopping block at all."

Kilghara laughed a warm laugh. "I would be highly amused if you did tell him that. It would be so amusing it would be legendary. No, you'll have to wait unfortunately, and who knows, maybe a 'terrible dragon' will attack and the last dragonlord is forced to reveal his secrets to his king."

"That's not actually a bad idea."

"No, Merlin."

"Hey, it was your idea."

"And I said No. It was a joke."

"I could command you."

"Merlin, I know better than you do that you wouldn't force me to do that. I'm still quite remorseful for what I did to those innocents."

"Fine. You're free to go." The great dragon bowed his head at Merlin and flew far off into the velvet blue night.

oOo

The next day Merlin woke up to begin his chores in his normal routine when he was stopped in the middle of getting dressed by Arthur. "Merlin? Oh good you're up. Hey, I wanted to take you hunting. Our last hunt has told me you at least need to know the basics before taking off my head. Hurry up and get dressed. it'll just be you and me, so no slacking."

Arthur left before Merlin could say a word. Eventually Merlin made it downstairs to where Arthur was waiting by the horses, dressed in his royal hunting gear. "Tell me again why you suddenly wanted to take me hunting?" Merlin asked.

"Well...its uh..."

"its uh...what?"

"Don't question your king!"

"Right okay. So where are we going?"

"Quite a ways. I hear the boar are fatter in a forest just pass this one."

"Do they need notches in their belts too?"

"MERLIN!"

"Sorry, meant to keep that to myself." he muttered sarcastically as he climbed on the horse to follow after Arthur in the same patient pace he was taking.

The further they got into the forest Arthur was talking about he decided to stop the horses and set up camp in the nearby cave.

Once all the wood was gathered and set alight by Merlin without the use of magic, Arthur began to speak. "Its because you're my friend."

"Whats because I'm your friend sire? and hang on...we're friends?"

"Yes you idiot. We're friends, and I brought you out here because of that."

"I'm afraid I'm still not followowing."

"Of course you're not. Look, I've noticed lately that you've not been yourself, and I need my servant in top condition. I am king after all."

"Oh really? It's a bit hard to notice, I think you're lacking a tad bit more ego."

"MERLIN!"

"Sorry. So, what is it you're asking me?"

"I'm asking...if there's something wrong. I've seen you deep in thought recently and almost..." he rubbed his hand through the back of his hair as he tried to find the words. "Its alsmost as if you're afraid to speak on castle grounds right now. Like, right now for instance. You're talkitalking how you normally would if you weren't so deep in thought on the castle grounds. Is there something I need to be made aware of?"

"Honestly Arthur, the same could be said for you." Merlin gave him a wary grin.

"How do you mean?"

"Don't take this wrong way, but you haven't been giving me my usual orders, and when you do they're not even the same order you would usually say them, before you were king. So how about we play a game...one where I don't get killed."

"Alright, what woukd that be?"

"You tell me one thing that's bothering you, and I'll tell you one, and then you go again, and so forth. Sound simple?"

"Very well..." He sat down next to the fire and placed his sword on his lap. "You're too skinny. You don't eat enough and it bothers me."

"Why would that bother you?"

"Because...you've acted on edge a little bit before when i was king and it hasn't changed...I feel like you're more nervous around me because of my title."

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, Merlin stopped stiring circles in the dirt with the stick he had picked up and look Arthur in the eyes. "I couldn't be happier that your king, Arthur. I am so proud and feel so honored that you've come as far as you have."

"Meaning?" Arthur asked with a hint of shock and curiosity.

"You're a little less of a prat." He gave a cheeky grin but was rewarded with a punch in the shoulder. "Seriously though, you've grown and have surpassed your father in more ways than one."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Hmmm...one of the things that's bothering me is that you eat less than before." He glanced at the ground realizing it was the same as Arthur had said fofor him but it was the truth. He looked up with a smile and quickly counteracted himself with, "I mean, I haven't had to put a new notch in your belt for a few months now."

"I thought you said you didn't want to die Merlin."

"I thought you said I was your friend Arthur." He replied with a grin.

"You are...so I'll admit that I have been eating less...but it's because of how you've been acting recently, and I can't explain it but it's like we're two sodes of the same coin...or one in the same person somehow. If you're upset, then I'm upset. If you're happy then Im happy at the fact your happy, despite being a servant. However, you haven't been happy...you've only been acting like you were."

"That's because..." They both turned quickly at a sound of rustling leaves. "Arthur, what part of the woods are we in exactly?" He whispered.

"I think somewhere near a druid camp, but the druids arent hostile are they?"

"No, not usually...according to gaius that is."

"Hello King Arthur, pleased to meet you. My name is Jeera and yes, I am a druid. I also wanted to give you my congratulations and my condolences at beciming king. The druids have a gift for you back at the camp, and do not worry, you will kot be in any danger."

"Very well, and thank you very much." Arthur and Merlin grabbed their belongings and followed her to the caml that was decorated with many colors along with the echo of chuldren laughing. "This is a very beautiful camp you have made."

"You dont have to force yourself to be kind King Arthur. Come, come."

Feeling slightly offended, he got off his horse and waited for Merlin to do the same, before walking into a red and blue tent. "Jeera, why are we here?" Merlin asked.

'I'm going tell him the prophesy, but don't worry Emrys...I wont tell him its you. I want to see how he reacts, and then tell him other things.' Jeera echoed into Merlin's mind. "King Arthur, I'm going to tell you of a prophecy that has been written since the dawn of time itself. It involves you and magic."

"What are you talking about? Magic is still outlawed in my kingdom."

"And you have the power to change that, but you will need a man named Emrys to do so."

"I don't know who he is...explain please." Arthur kindly asked.

"The two of you have long shared a single destiny since both of your births and before then as well. Emrys will help the once and future king, that being you, to bring about magic and unite the lands of Albion...forever."

"Magic...meaning he's a sorcerer?"

"Oh, he's much more than that Young King...He is a warlock, a creature of magic and tied to the old religion. He is the most powerful warlock that has been and ever will be. His destiny is to help and protect you whenever he is needed, and truth be told...he has been doing so since the time the two of you met."

Merlin suddenly felt a twinge of panic rise up in his spine and then his throat. "We've met already? I think I would no 'All powerful magic' When its right in front of me."

"No, that is not true. The way you view magic is still as something evil and vile."

"That's because it is."

"Show me your sword." She said in a sharp tone, and when Arthur obliged she smiled at him. "The sword that is in your hands is used to protect, guide, defend, and attack when necessary. However, if your enemy wields it to cut down innocents without trepidation, then it is a sword used for evil and vile things. Magic is much the same way. The reason why you have only seen it at its worse is because of events your father created many years ago and how he treated magic from then on. Magic can be beautiful, kind, wise, clumsy, calming, nurturing, firm, strict, protective, possessive, defensive, among other things rather than just evil. I understand why you see it that way, but this man is the epitome of all that is good and innocent in the world then, now, and yet to come, and he is a manjor part in your destiny as king."

Leaning back in the chair he was sitting in he looked to the top of the tent as if his answers were there, but decided to look back at the orange haird druid woman. "You said we've met...Am I allowed to know when that was?"

"That depends...are you going to harm him once you discover who he is?"

"I don't even know who he is yet, but no...if he is as important as you say, the least I could do is hear him out."

A small bit of joyfulnes filled Merlin's heart, becore quickly being ripped away by the sounds of screams. "Bandits!" tThey heard children cry out.

'Emrys, its now or never.' She echoed just before leaving the tent in a rush.

"Merlin come on!" Arthur shouted, and He followed his master out of the tent to realize that all the druids had fled and there were three bandits against the two of them. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh would you look at that lads..." A fair woman with almost white hair chimed out. "The little king has left his playground to come and play with the druids. Well, too bad you'll have to deal with us."

All three of them began to charge at once when suddenly Arthur heard next to him, "No he isn't!" Arthur turned to qhickly look at his friend, as the outburst had surprised him and watched as Merlin quickly lifted up both hands and knocked the three bandits against the nearby trees.

One of them was still concious, However, and stood as he leaned against the tree he was thrown against. "You've got to be kidding me...YOU'RE EMRYS!? A SCRAWNY LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU HOLDS THE GREATEST POWER IN THE WORLD!?"

"You have to be mistaken because..." Arthur tried to convince the bandit and himself before Merlin had interrupted.

"That is what the Druids call me. I will not allow you to harm King Arthur Pendragon."

"Oh we'll see about that." He replied with a sly smile just before he whistled loudly.

Suddenly there were at least fifteen more men and women surrounding them. "Merlin, we'll talk about you lying to me latter..." He said through gritted terth and tears that were threatening to fall. "But there is no way you can take on..." Then he watched in a small state of horror as a strong and commanding voice erupted from his servant's throat as he looked to the sky.

A dragon flew over head and landed near Arthur and Merlin in such a way that he was guarding them as he swished his tail knocking everyone a good ten feet back. "Young warlock, I see the young Pendragon has finally discovered who you truly are." The dragon spoke calmly as he layed down.

"HOLD ON A MOMENT! I KILLED YOU! Arthur shouted, trying to sound brave.

"Thank you, Kilghara and yes...he has, although I think the fact that he's more mad at you being alive, then me being the most powerful sorcerer and warlock is something." Merlin added with a weak smile as he lookdd at Arthur whi was still gaping up at the smirking dragon. "My father was Balinor...when he died I vecame the last dragonlord. I commanded him to leave and to never harm camelot. When you woke up, I told you that you killed him. That's whats been worrying me this whole time though...trying ro find a way to tell you everything wothout being afraid that you'd chop my head off...after all..." He looked down with saddened eyes. "I'm just a servant. A servant who was born with magic and has been using it for you since the day I arrived...well..." He looked up slightly, "Our mace fight wasnt fair, because I used magic then, but I saved you from the dagger that was going to kill you, by usijg magic, and then somehow ending up the servant of a clotpole." He chuckled as he fully looked up at a now tearstained Arthur.

Young Pendragon, I know that you think Merlin has betrayed you but..." The dragon started before he was suddely interrupted by collapsed Arthur looking at the both of them.

Finally he set his sights on Merlin and with a choked sob he asked, "You are the most powerful creature in all of time, and you stayed a servant? My servant?"

"You're acting dofferently than I thought you would."

"You lied to me because of my father's rule and his values against magic...that I can understand, but why defend the son of that very same king? Why stay a servant, why not take the throne? And most importantly...why would you think I could carelessly order your execution!? YOU'RE MY FRIEND, MY BEST FRIEND!"

Merling looked at Arthur in shock and awe as he carefully crept towards him. "You had it right that we are two sides of the same coin and we make each other whole. Even kilghara had said that to me. I defend you, because I can't even stand the thought of you dying. Hell, I drank poison for you. I defend you because even though I'm your servant you are my best friend too. I stayed a servant because I wanted to. It was the only way to remaine close to you and be sure that I could always protect you and help you if you needed it. Oh, and the throne? I've seen a future with you ruling and I can't imagine a better one. I never wanted the throne, I always wanted you to have it. As for the execution...I didn't know how you'd react to me lying to you for this long. I still value myself as just a servant and I knew how you agreed with some of your father's values with magic, so naturally I was scared but every day we became closer has friends and I got to know you, I wanted to tell you about everything. Now you know. All that's left is for you decission."

Wiping away the tears from his face Arthur hid his eyes in in his sleeve. "Do you know why I'm crying Merlin? Despite the fact that I think its a sign of weakness sometimes?"

"Why?"

"Because, of what the druid woman said about you being the epitome of good and that you have always been protecting me...yet you never saw any credit at all...but mainly its because I was the reason why you were getting thinner this past year, I was the reason you couldn't tell me sooner, and I was part of the reason you lived everyday in fear. Yet, even after all that, you don't show any sign of anger towards me...irritation at times but never anger. You don'ttreat me as King Arthur..." He looked up at Merlin who wore a slightly stunned expression causing him to smile lightly. "...You treat me like I'm simply just Arthur, like you would if I didn't have my title."

"I've got to say, I wasnt expecting for you to react like this at all...its a bit out of character for you Sire." Merlin grinned past his shock. "Does this mean I get a day off?" He sarcastically asked as he placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"No." Arthur quickly stated.

"Are you serious!?"

Arthur laughed through his last few tears as he looked at his disappointed manservant. "No, it means I'm going to remove the ban on magic, everyone will be judged by the crimes they have commited, and you...will no longer be my servant." He wore a serious face but on the inside he was laughing some more and felt his own heart happy that his sevant...his best friend regarded him so highly and so much that he looked defeated. Finalky, after not being able to see the drained look on Merlin's face he smiled. "You will no longer be my manservant, you will be appointed Royal Advisor in all things magic."

With a new understanding if each other Kilghara gave a gleeful farewell leaving Arthur and Merlin to head back home and begin their destinies with a friendship that would become legendary.


End file.
